1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to a photographing apparatus having a simple structure whereby dust is efficiently removed from an entire area of a vibration plate corresponding to an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital image photographing apparatuses generally include a built-in imaging device. Recently, as the number of pixels of the imaging device has been increased, a pixel pitch has been made smaller. Accordingly, dust formed near the imaging device may appear as a shadow or spot in a photographed image, thereby degrading the image quality.
In the case of conventional cameras with a dust removing function, dust is removed by using an ultrasonic wave or an electromagnetic force. Recently, dust has been removed mainly by using a vibration source such as a piezoelectric device. However, as only one resonant mode is created in a vibration plate for one frequency, a vibration which is effective for removing dust is not generated in a node portion of the vibration, thereby resulting in an area in which dust is not removed.